Talk:Veemon (Adventure)
Resemblance Should a note be added about Flamedramon's resemblance to WarGreymon, and Raidramon's resemblance to MetalGarurumon?---- Rad140 Message 21:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thing is, that particular resemblance is more subjective than anything else. 2xN 11:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually pretty implicit in the digivolution sequence. Flamedramon is supposed to be Veemon channeling WarGreymon, Shurimon is Hawkmon channeling Lillymon, Submarimon is Armadillomon channeling Zudomon, etc. It's like a prelude to DNA Digivolution. 17:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::That was my point. Even as a kid I noticed the similarities between the armor and the original group's evolutions. I think the evolutions are obviously channeling the older group's evolutions. Although Flamedramon/Wargreymon and Raidramon/Metalgarurumon are the most obvious.---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 20:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Romance It is actually the first time anyone including myself has noticed a digimon having a romantic interest in another digimon. It is shown after Veemon that certain other digimon became romantically interested in other digimon. The possible reason why Veemon has a crush Gatomon is because of the influence of Davis having a crush on Kari. Another reason could be a small jealousy towards Patamon being good friends with Gatomon. Whatever the real reason is Veemon likes her and Gatomon might like him too. Pop Attack When was this use?RERU Kareru (talk) 04:20, November 14, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :Doesn't appear that it was. 03:44, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Imperialdramons Can anyone please name the episodes where the attacks of the Imperialdramons' were used?RERU Kareru (talk) 14:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :"Alternately he can fire the same attack when the dragon mouth on his chest opens up with the PL protruding from it to fire a white spherical version. " When did that happen?RERU Kareru (talk) 07:53, November 15, 2013 (UTC)K.R. ::Imperialdramon Dragon Mode didn't appeared in the Digital World.RERU Kareru (talk) 08:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :Fixed. I think it was talking about the Emotion World, though. 14:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I think we should just change it into emotion world. Positron Laser was used in the real world and maybe Mega Crusher. I'll be grateful if you can give the episode where Imperialdramon Dragon Mode used Mega Crusher.RERU Kareru (talk) 10:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC)K.R. ::It's already sourced on the page, as is the description used. 14:19, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::In the Diabolomon Strikes back, Imperialdramon used Positron Laser. The positron laser is different from the one that was used in the emotion world.RERU Kareru (talk) 09:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :::The description used is already acceptable. The other format previously there was a fan's description of the attack. We're good. 14:33, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Flame Shield When was it called Flame Shield?RERU Kareru (talk) 04:15, November 15, 2013 (UTC)K.R. :Rumble Arena. 03:43, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Infected I know that scene was suspicious, but are we sure Imperialdramon wasn't infected? He may not have had the infection eyes. but we need to remember that Imperialdramon's eyes are already designed different from most other Digimon. Also, his ternary code was red, just like Ogremon's binary was. 02:02, March 14, 2016 (UTC)/23:02, March 13, 2016 (Brasília) :His eyes were clearly normal when he took Fighter Mode, though. I guess we should report what was visible, but the whole thing seemed to me to be an obvious farce, esp. when Huckmon was observing it and doing some shiny eye thing, the Emperor Digitized out, and then Maki smiled at the end. 17:40, March 14, 2016 (UTC)